


Couch Potatoes

by slowtowndun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, excuse me, i just live cute joshler, i wrote this ages ago also but here ya go im nice like that, joshler - Freeform, this is just some rly cute fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtowndun/pseuds/slowtowndun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants to cuddle and shirtless Josh makes cuddling 93992992 times better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> whats up this is just some cute fluffy affff joshler and idk here u go sry if i make u wanna cuddle hmu anytime though im always in the mood - anyways hope you enjoy buds !!

Josh had been at it for hours. Hitting his drums like no tomorrow as Tyler lay in the room next door watching a movie. Tyler began to grow bored as the movie finished missing his boyfriend who he hadn't had attention from for hours. He stood up walking into the room next door. Josh had his back to him when he walked in, shirtless, his back muscles moving as he hit the drums as hard as possible, glistened with sweat. Tyler loved it though. Watching his boyfriend play the drums was his favourite thing, especially when he was shirtless. Josh must've felt his presence because he began to finish playing the song and turned around to smirk at Tyler. "Enjoying the view?" He laughed at Tyler as he blushed. "Damn right I am Joshua" Tyler replied walking over to Josh and kissing his neck from behind wrapping his arms around his waist. "Oh? We're in that mood are we?" Josh smirked at Tyler who became red once again. "Not today Jish I just wanna cuddle." He looked down at Josh who faced him smiling. "Of course babe." He looked smug and Tyler was confused until suddenly he stood up grabbing Tyler by his waist and lifting him up bridal style. "Josh!!!" Tyler shrieked. Josh let out a loud laugh as Tyler stuck his tongue out at him. As they approached the living room, Josh lay on the sofa pulling Tyler in so his head was on his chest and his was buried in his side. Josh grabbed the tv remote putting on re-runs of friends. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh smiling up at him. He really loved Josh a lot, the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled and his dumb nose ring to try and make him look tough when really he was just a cuddly penguin. A really hot cuddly penguin. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, kissing his forehead. "I love you Ty" He said. "Mm I love you too Jish, so much." They both lay like that for hours until they eventually fell asleep, still not ever letting go of eachother.


End file.
